


签合同需要注意什么

by xiangzigou



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 夜宴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiangzigou/pseuds/xiangzigou
Summary: 饲养员阿震养了一只无鵉鸟





	1. （上）

阿震今天起晚了，他的鸟在外头挠他的门。

他一面自言自语“不要急不要急”一面套上迷彩外套，眯着眼睛蹬着登山靴来开门。长在人类双腿上的黑色大鸟、上半身是小姑娘的红蓝相杂的小鸟、多了好几对耳朵的山鹨见门开了，都齐齐地把喙子转过来对着他。

阿震欠身说抱歉，指了堆放宣纸的地方让它们去吃存货。

“等下就去给你们抄新的。”

那些鸟乌泱泱地离开，阿震挠着自己脖子上被蚊子叮出来肿块，看向独自一个坐在树桩上的男人。

“怎么又哭了？”阿震走过去看默不作声淌眼泪的人，或者，朱鹮。

这只鸟是这里蜕变得最好的一只，已经完全是个人了。阿震刚来到这个地方的时候它只有一双胳膊是人形，线条坚韧皮肤紧实，下面埋着淡青色的筋脉，它每天用那新鲜的胳膊端着空茶杯喝茶，要不就是用阿震的毛笔写字。

阿震逃来和一群鸟住在一起，这只鸟却迫切地想变成人。

蠢蠢欲动，求而不得，半只脚踏进人类世界的都要面临这个处境。

一个月前的一个晚上大雨倾盆电闪雷鸣，阿震把所有的鸟都喊到屋里，一共四十八只鸟，把屋塞得像口大锅，里面的牛肉丸挤得滚汤瀑布似的往下洒。好在阿震骨头架子细，占不了多少地方，他裹着被子窝在热锅的边缘，脚边肩旁全是搔得人鼻子发痒的羽毛。

睡到半夜他觉得呼吸困难，一睁眼发现眼前有一块颜色比周边重，不仅有颜色，还有重量。他把那团温暖的东西往外推了推，一道闪电打进来，惨白的光照亮了一张陌生的脸。

说陌生也熟悉。阿震从袖子里露出一根食指，“你……”

坐直了的男人张开嘴，发出一声短促的鸟叫，是朱鹮的叫声。

阿震还是伸着手指。“你好像……”

闪电一下接着一下甩下来，本来烟雾一般的人被霎那的光亮勾成坚硬的固体，鼻梁眉骨下颌无一不冷硬，眼睛却像个诗人。

“你好像我诶。”阿震把脑袋往后仰拉开两人的距离，两臂交叠，“蛮帅的。”

虽然夸人家帅，阿震还是抱起了边上的一只锦鸡，腾出地方让新来的男人睡过去。既然已经成了半个人，就要知道人类之间彼此靠得太近就会浑身发痒的习性。

男人拎起自己拖沓的袍子下摆，在空出来的地方跪下来，他妄图把脖子折一下叠到胸前，试了好几次才绝望地意识到自己的脖子变短了。

“好不方便是不是？”阿震同情地看着那只鸟，“你练了那么久喝茶就没想过练习睡觉吗？”

阿震避开睡得如同草卷的四十四只鸟，踮着脚走到床边，从三只竹鸡底下一点点抽出毯子。

“手脚这样摆，”阿震给他披上毯，手来回比划向他解释如何归置那长手长脚，“乖。” 

那只后来自己选择叫无鸾的鸟，那晚像玉石一样窝在那，一夜没换姿势。

阿震蹲水潭子边刷牙，无鸾背着一双手在他边上站成一道玉树临风的风景。这只鸟总是跟着他，却跟得不紧，总是留出一段距离。阿震怀疑无鸾在鸟界是研究人类生活习性的专家，观察了好一阵才明白无鸾是吃了几本线装书，对自尊心有了初步理解，并不是为了照顾人类对私人空间的需求。

“你如果饿可以自己去抄书来吃，你是男生哎，一饿就哭是怎么回事？”

“话说回来，无鸾这名字对男生不太好吧。”

阿震想到因谐音产生的笑料，自己咬着牙刷噗噗噗笑起来，笑得浑身都在抖。他一个人乐了半天，发现无鸾不动如山，自己觉得没趣，打了个喷嚏，低下头去漱口。

“你还是不跟它们玩吗？”阿震拿手背擦去嘴角残余的牙膏沫，换了个彼此都能听懂的话题。

无鸾假装看朝阳。

“我听王伯说，你们不同种类的鸟彼此之间说话不多。是不是像我们这样，法国人和美国人说不同的话？你这么不喜欢别的鸟，到底是像哪国人？”

无鸾依旧看朝阳，眼珠上覆了一层金色的膜。

“我知道你在听。你真的蛮有耐心，剩下的只有我放给它们录的叫声录音时才肯多看我一眼，平时我讲什么它们都喳喳叫，超丢脸。”

阿震不爱说话，但一说起来就停不下。取松膏的时候他习惯讲小时候玩耍的山，制烟的时候他习惯讲搞乐队的朋友，研了墨开始给饥饿的鸟们抄写食用的文字时他习惯哼歌。其他的鸟只会在最后一步的时候围上来，用喙子挑拣想吃的书本。无鸾不挑食，给他抄什么他都吃，这让阿震有些无所适从。

有点像养孩子，阿震不希望给无鸾限定一个固定的方向，于是他什么都抄，英文诗歌白话文言诗词歌赋甚至还有轻小说。日子久了他发现无鸾偏爱莎士比亚，于是他向每周来送书的王伯订了好几个版本的哈姆雷特。

不知道是不是莎士比亚吃多了，无鸾几乎每天都陷在戏剧似的忧郁里。

今天的无鸾仍是如此，甚至变本加厉。

阿震端着漱口杯过去检查无鸾，看他是否哪里不舒服，眼睛巡了几圈停在了下面的一块凸起。

无鸾还是在看太阳。

“差点忘记，已经四月了，”阿震抓抓脖子，“早知道给你抄几本劳伦斯……”

阿震把无鸾领到屋子里，将床单抽出系到窗子左右两侧，做了个临时窗帘。米黄色的床单透光，使这间屋从早上迅速过渡到了黄昏。

“被看到不太好。”阿震解释，掀起床单一角往外瞧，那帮子鸟刚吃完，正在外头看一窝刚长出双腿的褐头山雀显摆它们的脚趾。

他转过头，见无鸾站在床边安静地看着自己，身上袍子承接了外面流动的颜色，让他看上去像穿了天空的一角。

阿震惊讶于无鸾的平静，他不知道这只吃了几十本书的鸟能不能真正地理解人类微妙的羞耻心，他也不确定自己是否应该把无鸾当成鸟。它们或者他们拥有部分人类的思维，但又舍不掉动物的一面，这使得这群生物的行动接近于幼儿，靠模仿来吸收之前从食物中获取的知识，却又比幼儿更易感知复杂的情绪，也更有力量。

阿震在窗边磨蹭了一会儿，加上窗帘让本来很自然的事变得特别淫秽，现在这小屋子里的一切比他之前看过的录像带还要A了。

坦白讲，猎奇向录像带他只看过人和马的。

“这回我教你，以后你自己来。”

阿震挽起袖子，硬着头皮走过去解无鸾亵裤。无鸾听话地抬着胳膊，低头看阿震表情复杂地摸上他的腿根，看着看着他的嘴角就露了一点笑。

“这没什么好笑的，”阿震另一只手抬起来把无鸾按到床上坐好，“这个是我们解决问题的方法。你好好学，不要笑。”

无鸾还是在微笑。

你帮一只鸟打飞机，那只鸟还在那笑，这难道不是个冷笑话？！

阿震怀疑自己在整人节目现场。

现在是四月中旬，山上还是有些寒，阿震进来的时候随手开了床脚的电暖气，渐入佳境后两人身上都出了一层汗。由于感冒，阿震感官有点钝，像是裹在海绵垫子里，和周遭的所有都有距离。他抬起一点眼皮去看无鸾，看到白色领口里漫出的暖色，滚动的喉结，和抬起的下巴。这些在他那里是碎片化的，他思维被烘化了，糖汁一般在他脑子里滚泄。

哦，他是在教一只鸟解决问题。

可那真的是一只鸟吗？

感受到无鸾突然的痉挛，阿震顿住，看无鸾弯下脖子，和自己四目相对。阿震看着自己在那双怒气冲冲的眼睛里逐帧放大，俩人的鼻尖几乎抵到一起。阿震屏气往后躲，刚要开口说话，就被无鸾一口咬上了脖子上的血管。

他瞬间清醒过来，用空着的手去顺无鸾的背，安抚道：“就快好了，你等一等。”

无鸾还是死咬着他不放，手伸下去握住他的手不让他继续动。阿震被这没见过世面的蠢鸟逼得气急，却还得耐着性子说你要相信我啊我没理由害你对不对。

无鸾压根听不进去。

这事好不容易从冷笑话变成人类帮助好朋友渡过难关的咸湿温馨故事，现在又跌回了冷笑话。一人一鸟在地上扭打，鸟是珍稀动物，人不是，所以阿震完全不敢使力，只能以守为攻，用腿去别无鸾的腰，俩人纠纠缠缠，衣服都被汗打透。

阿震脱力躺在地上，对依旧不依不饶死死按住他的无鸾说：“好了我输了行不行？”

“合同上根本没写还要帮鸟打飞机，陷阱，骗局。”

“你也是，你根本不相信我。”

天花板上长着霉斑，阿震伤心地盯着那块霉斑看啊看，忽然间，他身上的重量消失了。他支起身体，发现自己裤子上脏了一片，是无鸾的东西。

无鸾脸上的表情和阿震不小心撞破自家哥哥好事时的表情如出一撤。

阿震有点好笑，问：“舒服了？”

这时候的无鸾依旧贯彻了他赋予自己的悲情设定，笑意稍纵即逝，他还是用那种莎翁剧演员的眼神盯着阿震看，阿震知道他这是又开始每天例行的难过了。

“你咬我你还难过？”说着阿震就用手去抹自己的脖子，摊开手掌发现干干净净。无鸾咬了他半天，居然没出血。他再去看无鸾面上渲染得浓墨重彩的悲伤，突然就心软了。

阿震坐过去，用手肘撞撞无鸾的胳膊。

“没事啦，其实我也没怪你……”

话音未落，无鸾的手突然从上方滑进了阿震的裤子，像一条湿凉的蛇。

阿震险些飙出脏话，就这一会儿工夫他受了好几次惊吓，再多来几次感冒都能被吓退。他一把抓住无鸾手腕，正要发作，无鸾及时递来一个自责的眼神。

虽然知道无鸾这叫投桃报李，是良好美德，而且对这只自认为是王孙贵胄的鸟来说这已经算作小服低，阿震还是很想扑在地上捶地板。

做人真的好辛苦。

“不用帮我，我自己可以，”阿震把无鸾的手放回到他身侧，还拍了两下让他老实呆着，“今天就这样。”

无鸾不错眼珠地看着阿震。

“你不需要这样报答我，谢谢谢谢。”

无鸾一眨不眨地看着阿震。

“这种事我们都倾向于自己来。”

无鸾悲痛欲绝地看着阿震。

“……那好。”

他躺下去，把一条胳膊垫在自己脑后，重新看头顶那块霉斑。

阿震在无鸾的手游进自己裤子的时候想，可能闭上眼会稍微好些。

外面成百上千的树木在他闭上眼的那一刻从他脑中拔地而起，那些面容苍老的松树把它们空落落的眼窝一致对着一只白色的鸟。无鸾沉浸在自己臆想的故事里，他是被放逐的王子，背负沉重命运和无望未来。和其他的鸟不同，他吃了更多的戏剧。那些书他不能完全消化，只将自己生硬地套进了几个故事杂糅而成的壳里。

这只鸟是不是太寂寞了点？

自己也差不多。

在这里的四个多月，他和无鸾走得最近，可能是因为无鸾最像人类。当普通上班族的时候阿震觉得自己怕人，好人坏人都怕，因为好人会用他的标准要求别人，于是他二话不说收拾东西跑到这来带鸟。到了这他反而喜欢接近最像人的鸟，说来也是讽刺。

他是个随意的人，像叶子落到水里便顺着水流走，他做了什么选择也会试着去习惯。现在的日子他觉得还不错，嚼久了也能咂出甜味。每天制烟取墨，写字喂鸟，日落的时候去林子里走走，周末还有外面的杂志看。

还有无鸾。

制烟取墨写字喂鸟看日落翻杂志，无鸾都在离他不近不远的地方，带着那种不冷不热的神情一直望过来。

阿震希望无鸾是人，人孤独一点没什么问题，要是一只鸟像无鸾这么孤独，它活不了太久。

屋子里的温度已经高到了让人觉得胸闷的程度，阿震躺着不动，只把胳膊伸出去关电暖气。暖气关上了他胳膊却懒得收回来，就在耳朵一侧软软地搭着。

无鸾的脸出现在阿震上方，很忧郁地看着他。

阿震说：“我这不是哭啦，有的人爽到也会眼睛湿，体质不同。”怕无鸾不懂，他又多解释了一句：“爽到就是开心的意思。”

无鸾好似懂了，他在阿震边上躺下来，闭上眼睛皱起眉头，酝酿了好一会儿挤出了一点泪，然后他把这眼泪抹到了阿震眼角。

tbc


	2. （下）

今天和昨天是一样的，昨天和前天是一样的，前天和大前天却不一样。

大前天是个特殊的日子，是个应该在日记里写“亲爱的日记，今天我帮一只鸟打飞机，然后他又帮我打飞机”的日子。

不过阿震没写，他懒。而且这事也不算什么大事，要让阿震评价，估计只能说句“还蛮有意思的”。

还蛮有意思的。

并不单纯指打飞机，还指无鸾。他还蛮有意思的。是单人旁的他，不是宝盖头的它。

阿震端着水杯蹲在水潭子边刷牙，无鸾还是站在老位置，这回不看朝阳了，改看阿震。他原来穿的白袍被阿震洗了晾在屋子边，现在穿的是阿震的长袖T，紧绷绷地箍在身上，掐出了胸腹的肌肉线条。这样的无鸾格外像现代人，虽然他看人的眼神还是停留在一千多年前，是过时的真挚。

“才吃的劳伦斯，你又饿？”

“……”

“哎你不要哭哦。”

“……”

“好啦，那你等一下，我刷完牙去给你抄。”

阿震有时觉得自己也太好说话，但一想到好说话又没给他带来什么困扰，就懒得去理会了。顶多会被人说没有男子气概，可男子气概于他无用。

远处响起轰轰的声音，一听就知道是王伯五年前就该被淘汰的小货车。

阿震拽着自己领口擦了嘴，朝无鸾招了一下手让他去把晒好的衣服取下来，自己快步走到屋门口迎王伯的车。

王伯年纪五十开外，在这条路上开了三十年的车，见过好几百只鸟。他把车后装书和纸的箱子搬下来，从里面抽出一张碟，朝阿震摇手。

“你要的Ja……ja……”

“Jamiroquai。”

“啊你们年轻人我不懂啦。”

阿震笑，说：“谢谢王伯，有时间放给你听。”

“听也听不下去，”王伯掏耳朵，“你录的鸟鸣送我一盘。”

“好，等我合同期满了，十三盘都送你。”

“还有多久？”

“七月份。”

“不续了？”

“不续了吧，有个人……有只鸟到七月就可以回归人群了，我想他可能需要个人带他适应一下。毕竟，”阿震有些不好意思地抓抓耳朵，“外面人那么多，他大概会紧张。”

“已经有可以回归的鸟了？哪一只？”

“无鸾。”

王伯揪着自己下巴，显然记不起来，阿震解释：“就是那只朱鹮。”

他瞥到墙壁的一侧有白色的闪光，于是朝那个方向喊无鸾名字，无鸾穿着他白色的衣服走出来，停在几步之外，目光留到阿震手上的碟片上。

“这是王伯，你应该认识，我刚对他讲你你就出来了。”

阿震笑出一道酒涡，无鸾便也有样学样地给了来人一点笑。

王伯很赞赏地抬起脑袋看挺拔的青年，说这是我见过最帅的一只鸟，很仙风道骨，有些像上周见到的蛾子。

“蛾子……”

“真的，我见到的那只很好看，是透明的。我还拍了照。”

王伯摸出他的手机，一边调照片一边跟阿震讲他专门问了人这种蛾子是晶钩蛾习性巴拉巴拉分布巴拉巴拉，阿震嗯嗯点头，伸了脖子过去看。

那只蛾子按人类的审美标准来衡量确实属于好看的，像一张薄薄的玻璃糖纸。阿震说确实像，抬头想叫无鸾过来看，却发现那人早就没了踪影。

鸟们的餐厅是一个金属外墙的书房，里面堆着高至天花板的书架，桌上摊着纸和墨。无鸾在里面走来走去，手指沿着书架上的书脊一道道划过去。

阿震推门进来，松口气。“你在这啊。”

无鸾给他一个刺白的背影，白展展的，激得人眼疼。阿震也不介意，走到桌前看桌上的纸，纸上早已被人写了字。

“当你窥望井底的时候，你发现大地并不是连绵的大陆，而是隔绝的孤岛。”

阿震抱着手臂对那行字看来看去。“你写的？好帅啊。”

无鸾过来，把《瓦尔登湖》摊开在阿震眼前。阿震又看来看去，赞叹：“这本书里的？你居然看了这本书？我都没看下去。”

无鸾露出了显而易见的急躁，他抿着嘴，捡了桌上的笔，写了四个字。

“无能为力”

阿震盯着那四个字盯了很久，缓缓地抬起头，对失望又悲痛的无鸾说：“我会唱这个。”

阿震十分理解无鸾的愤怒，要换了他，一个人总在你说一的时候对你说二，他也会生气的。可他没办法啊，鸟成人需要四步：四肢、半身、外形、语言。无鸾还差最后一步，他们的交流势必受到重重阻碍。当你已经习惯用语言来表达自己，就会很自然地忽略很多东西，比如眼神比如表情比如下意识的小动作。无鸾处在一个特殊的阶段，他比人类敏感，比鸟类细腻，表达内心的方式比艺术家还要迂回，要用恋爱中人为计量单位，他现在的棘手程度是十对情侣。

十对情侣，多么可怕的四个字，同样的还有魑魅魍魉大旱三年。

阿震拍着自己脑袋，发出人类用于表达无可奈何的“哎呦喂”，安置好剩下的鸟，抓起手电和对讲机，去找再次失踪的无鸾。

树林不小，还好阿震已经走习惯了，怎么转都不会迷路。只要不下雨，他就……

居然真下雨了，干。当这是四格漫画吗？

好在他之前已经把鸟都赶进了屋，锁了书房的门窗也盖好了发电机的防水布。他把脖子缩进立起来的迷彩服领子里，将灯柱移向了更远的地方。

他好像走进了一个交叠反复的梦境。

暗沉的条形阴影中间被他硬生生劈开一个口子，那是泡了水的伤口，往外翻着惨白的嘴唇，他往前走，像一把捅得越来越深的匕首，树林的内壁搅动，被他分开又速速聚拢。阿震现在是游戏机里的勇士，不得不深入恶龙的胃里去找还没被消化的公主。他被自己的想法恶心到了，打了个冷颤，接着往里走。

他的父亲曾经说，你有什么一定要跟我说。他说哦好，但每次都不知道怎么开口。所以在他父亲那显得越发沉默。

他其实是很想说的，只是不知道怎么说。

无鸾大概也是这样。

阿震脸上糊着雨水，心平气和地念着我要向他生气才行，念着念着就念起了父亲的话。

你一定要跟我说。

说出来，我才能知道。

可是无鸾不会说话，他只能用写的，或者是看的，就像他无数次看着阿震那样。

阿震又心软了，这样实在很没有男子气概，不过他本身也没把自己定位成阳刚的人。

希望蠢鸟已经早早地回到干燥的房子里，希望他在看到自己时不要哭出来，当然阿震最希望的还是每天都活在大戏里的无鸾先生能意识到生活和书本的差别。

山上空气好，但雨渗到衣服里还是会让人觉得黏，阿震把自己的脚从黏腻的土地、雨水和思想里拔出来，浑浑噩噩地想，鸟走向人真是个艰难的旅程。

自己走向人群，也不算容易。

无鸾看到阿震的时候没哭，他睁大了眼睛，使阿震即使在疲惫状态也能读出其中的不可置信。阿震把手电和对讲机放到桌子上，朝王伯道了声谢。满屋的鸟吵吵闹闹地围过来，他只好挨个摸他们脑袋。

“一看就要下雨的嘛，你都来了这么久，还判断不了这个？”

“脑子短路，”阿震笑了笑，脱了外套，在椅子上坐下来，“王伯，他怎么跟你走了？”说着眼睛就望向旁边的无鸾，责怪道：“你这么高，怎么还像小孩子一样。”

“我到了X城才发现他在我车里！可能是午饭后上来的，我发现他后他就一直跟我要手机。手机给他他又不知道怎么用。我本来想立刻把他送回来的，结果他非要在城里转一圈。”

“他想看那只蛾子。”

“什么？”

“就是你给我看的那只蛾子。”

无鸾拖着步子走到阿震跟前，单膝跪下来握住阿震的手，用额头试探着去碰阿震的额头。阿震由他捉着手，轻声问：“对不对？”

王伯摸出手机，调出晶钩蛾的照片在无鸾侧面晃。“这个？”

无鸾只匆匆乜了一眼，便又把头贴回到阿震手背上。

阿震曾经被不少人或玩笑或认真地评价，像个小孩子一样。现在轮到他对别人说这句话，才体会到那些人的心情。

王伯已经回去了，屋里又只剩阿震、无鸾和一群鸟。

跪着的无鸾张开他白色的羽翼包裹住阿震，阿震打了个哈欠，温吞地说你这样让我们两个人都变得湿乎乎的。他本来想生气，也想跟无鸾好好谈谈，但回到屋里只觉得累，他下巴磕上无鸾的肩，一顿一顿，就要睡过去。

“你不要急，早晚会成为人的，不要急。”阿震榨出些精神，有些话还是得说。

“你听不懂我们谈什么也别怕，我又不走，我还可以教你。”

无鸾抱着他，用嘴去梳理阿震不存在的羽毛，从脊椎最上面的一块骨一直到他的耳垂，水珠被他尽数舔舐干净。阿震伸出手抚无鸾的背，像那天早上一样安慰刚诞生没多久的新生儿。

“湿得难受，还是别抱了。”

无鸾好似已学会人类耍无赖那套，他不松手，俩人被雨水贴在一起，胸口暖着胸口，勾出了不合时宜的缠绵劲儿来。

X市的景象对无鸾来说是完全超出理解和想象范围的，人来人往，车水马龙，到处都是颜色到处都是气味。他坐在王伯车里，心想原来这就是阿震住的地方。

书上吃来是一回事，实际见到又是一回事。他用眼睛把这人类社会塞到自己食管和肠胃中，感受着酸苦辛甜混在在一起的古怪味道。

原来阿震是最好理解的人类，他用舌尖轻轻尝一下就能认出，是清爽冷冽的味道，吃到最后会有甜的余味。

外头又开始响雷，白色的闪电映到屋里。无鸾的脑中也跟着响起了声音，它顺着血液在他全身游走，最终停留在唇齿间。

无鸾微微侧头，嘴唇的弧度刚好贴上阿震的耳廓。

“阿震。”他声音低低的。

阿震睡着了，皱起眉头回了一声“嗯”，把脸转了个方向继续睡。

无鸾终于从他日常的悲哀深沉中抽离出了一会儿，他吃下的书没有一本能描述他现在的心情，新奇、欣喜、愉快、高兴，这些词的味道都不够浓，也不够持久，他需要一个更具穿透力的词儿，让他在几十年后想起来还能嗅到这晚气味的词。

阿震。

那就阿震吧。

fin


End file.
